The Demon
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: Featuring my OC Ryuji Hasuma. Otome faces a force that will not bow down to her. Ryuji Hasuma's appearance disrupts her life and she hates it but she can't do a thing about it because he isn't human. He's a demon.


"The Demon"

My favorite pastime was bullying Katsura. I mean who does she think she is anyway? She acts like she's so much better than us. She's rich, got a great body, so she thinks she can look down on us? I don't think so. Well, I made it my mission to show her what her place is. Unfortunately, now she got some thug being her bodyguard and she thinks she doesn't have anything to fear from me.

Well, one day me and my friends surrounded her as she tried to get up for lunch. We talk down on her, make fun of her, have a good laugh but then my friends stopped laughing and turned pale. I was about to ask why when I felt someone tug hard on my ponytail and nearly ripping it off as I was thrown into the wall, painfully. I tried to get up but I froze as a foot slammed against the spot next to my head.

Have you ever seen a demon? I did. And that demon's name is Ryuji Hasuma.

He first showed up in our class with a couple of his friends and their presence was already messing with the status quo. They actually got in our way when we tried to make Katsura do work. That wasn't how things were supposed to go! Katsura may be class rep but I was the class' true leader. Ask anybody. They respect me.

Ryuji didn't care about that and I hated him for it. I tried to act brave and get up but then he planted his foot into my stomach, hard. I gasped out in pain and tried to get him to remove his foot but he pressed it harder. I was forced to stare at his cold blue eyes as he stared down at me. I felt like such an insect compared to him and I hated looking weak. I shouted at him, said horrible things, but that just made him dig his foot in deeper into my gut.

He removed his foot and I gasped out in pain. He didn't give me another look. I didn't matter to him. I wasn't worth his damn time. I watched as he took Katsura's hand and left the classroom but before he exited he gave me one last cold, hard look. And then he swiped his thumb across his throat.

It was a warning. A warning from a demon.

I never felt so afraid in my life. I could see it in his eyes. He wanted to kill me.

And I wouldn't have been able to stop him.

* * *

><p>"HASUMA!" I shouted at him to get his attention. I was waiting for him in front of the school entrance. He was walking in with Katsura. I wanted to pay him back for humiliating me yesterday.<p>

"Still haven't learnt your lesson," he spoke condescendingly. God, I hated that smirk on his face.

"Shut up!" I shouted as I made a move to slap him but he didn't dodge. He grabbed my wrist and then slapped me with my own hand.

SLAP!

"Stop hitting yourself," he said.

SLAP!

"Stop hitting yourself."

SLAP! SLAP!

"Stop hitting yourself."

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!

He only stopped right after and my face was red from the smacks I received. I glared at him and threatened, "I'll get you expelled!"

His response was one that shook me to the core, "You have a little sister named Karen, don't you?"

"How…?" I began to ask but he cut me off.

"If I get expelled I can't keep an eye on Koto-chan, but you won't be able to keep an eye on me, and you can't keep an eye on your sister. With all that free time I might get bored and well if she was my sister I'd be worried about what type of punk would try to hurt her," he elaborated.

I tried to regain control, "You're bluffing." He came up me and whispered, "Keep telling yourself that." That voice, that evil voice, made me tremble where I stood. He walked past me with Katsura as I stood in the middle of the schoolyard. The rest of the students stared at me.

Hasuma was a real monster. I could tell. He would hurt my family if I hurt Katsura. This was the worse feeling ever. I felt weak and powerless and I couldn't do a damn thing!

That demon, I hate him so much, but what could I do? What could I do?

Nothing.

I felt like nothing.

Damn him! I wish he never came to this school! Because of him things changed and became harder! I mean I didn't have Makoto as my boyfriend and now Katsura had a bodyguard! Just what was going on? Why couldn't I be in control anymore?

* * *

><p>"HASUMA!"<p>

"Ugh…here we go again…" He looked at me. "What? I'm busy. Go play somewhere else."

He dismissed me. Nobody does that! Nobody!

"You're a bastard, you know that?" I told him.

"Tell me something I don't know," he replied and started to walk away.

"Don't walk away from me! Hey, don't ignore me! Hasuma!" He turned a corner and I gave chase and turned only to bump into him. I stared at those cold eyes again and stepped back but I still stood my ground. I wasn't going to let him scare me.

"Leave me alone before I kill you," he threatened as he growled at me before turning and walking away.

"Get back here!" I shouted and reached out only for him to backhand me in the chest and send me crashing to the wall with trouble breathing. "Bastard, how dare you hit a girl!-?"

He didn't even respond as he walked away like I was nothing.

I doubt any rumors I could make up could make him look bad. He already didn't care what people thought about him. He didn't even care about making friends. How the hell do I try to assert control over a guy like him?

* * *

><p>"Onee-chan, a really cute guy talked to me today after school," Karen said excitedly.<p>

"Oh, who is it?" I replied, not really paying attention.

"He's from your school. His name's Hasuma!"

I felt my blood freeze when she said that. "Hasuma?"

"Yeah, and he even bought me coffee to warm me up!" Karen smiled.

Hasuma did come into contact with my little sister. He wasn't bluffing. Oh, he did say he might do something to Karen but now he had actually run into her. He made her trust him.

This guy…he really is a demon out to ruin my life.

* * *

><p>"How's your sister, Katou?" Hasuma asked me, grinning.<p>

"You…" I growled. From the moment he showed up he had turned my life upside down and I didn't like how things had gone out of control.

"What?" he responded, grinning in a way that exposed his pearly whites at me. "You gonna try and fight me? You know there's no way you can win and I don't believe in holding back when fighting a woman. I'm not a sexist. I'm an equal opportunistic hater."

"Look, what will it take for you to stop messing with me?" she asked.

"Don't mess with Kotonoha," was his reply. "You stop messing with her, I'll stop messing with you."

"That's it?" she replied.

"Yeah, and find some other person to bully. I don't care who. Just go find some other form of stress relief," he suggested, well ordered me to. "If you don't, well…" He left the sentence hang in the air.

"OK," I relented. He had already come into contact with my family, as promised, and when I look into those eyes I saw someone capable of anything. He wasn't like us. He didn't care what people thought about him. He didn't care about a good public image or a reputation.

He only cared about Katsura and I think that if we did something to hurt her, he would do something to hurt us and not care about the consequences.

He was a demon, one I would swear to not cross ever again.

* * *

><p><strong>KAMEN RIDER CHROME: This could be used for both KAMEN RIDER DAYS or LOVE HINADOUBLE TROUBLE since Ryuji also uses the 'Hasuma' name at school in the LHDT universe. That's how he introduced himself. Eitherway it's fine. Pls, tell me what you think of this oneshot and I will produce more.**


End file.
